Playing With Power
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: The Brother Hood are at Mardi Gras, but their fun will end when Magneto orders them to seek out a power that turns all their worlds topsy turvey.
1. Default Chapter

Mardi Gras and Disasters

Chapter 1

It was Fat Tuesday and everyone was enjoying Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Even the Brother Hood decided to take the day off and have some actually fun for a change.

Magneto and Emma Frost spent their time in one of the town's best restaurants drinking extravagant wine and eating Cajun delicacies. Toad, Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche walked around the streets to get free peeks at girls flashing their goods for beads. Mystique morphed into a beautiful blond woman with big breasts to get some beads herself, she dragged Sabertooth along, and made him hold all the beads that she had collected.

Everything was going great until Sabertooth got weighed down by the many beads he was carrying and got fed up being a pack mule for Mystique.

"Raven!" he growled, "I think ya got enough beads here to last ya for quite a while."

Mystique smiled, "Aw, what's wrong, Victor? Are all those itty bitty beads to heavy for you to carry?"

"If you were holding them for ungodly hours non stop, then you'd eventually be ready to call it quits too."

"Alright, Vic. Just let me get one more batch of beads and then we'll head back to the hotel."

"I want to go now!"

"Just one more batch and after that I'll buy you as many drinks that you want tonight and take you to an all you can eat buffet. Deal?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Deal. But it better be the good stuff, otherwise I'll get my payment some other way. An' believe me, the other way will be more fun for me, than you."

"Fine. Fine. Fine." She turned back around flashed a large group of Fraternity boys who were holding the largest beads in the entire square. They whooped and hollered and tossed every single bead that they were all holding to her. She caught them and smiled, "Thanks, boys. Come on, Vic. Let's go put these away and then we can go eat."

"Thank God!"

Meanwhile, Toad, Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche had collected and stole as many beads that they could get their hands on and gave them out to any girls that were willing to flash them.

"This is great!" said Blob, "I wish Mardi Gras happened everyday."

"Oy! I'd be in blumin' paradise." Laughed Pyro.

"Yah, but we would never get any work done. The X-Men would achieve their goals faster than we would if this happened everyday." Said Avalanche, "Besides, this all would eventually get boring after a while."

"Says you!" exclaimed Toad, "I could never get tired of this. Hell! This is my first time to have a hot girl show me her ta tas' willingly and not freak out."

The guys laughed and Pyro spoke for them all, "That's because, mate, you have something that they want. If you didn't have them beads, then they'd run away screamin' at your sorry lookin' face."

"Hey!"

Back at the restaurant Magneto and Emma Frost had just finished their meal and began talking business.

"As enjoyable as this time has been, I'm afraid that it must end very shortly. We have work to do and we must do it before the X-Men foil our plans."

Emma sighed, "Yes, Erik. I agree. If we are to succeed we must find that power source before the X-Men pick up on its readings. It's getting very tiresome just to have them beat us every time we get event he slightest break."

"Do not worry, Emma. It will be a while before the X-Men find out. They only have Cerebro to help them, but Cerebro will do them little good this time."

Emma cocked a curious brow, "Oh? Why is that, Erik?"

"Because Cerebro can only sense mutants and alien sources, the power that we require is neither."

"Then what is it?"

"It's magical and very ancient."

"How intriguing."

"Yes. And it will be even more intriguing to see what all it can do."


	2. The Meeting

Meeting

Chapter 2

Magneto called all of his Brother Hood together around 11pm and had them meet him in his hotel suite. Everyone came in at different times and in different conditions. Blob, Pyro, Toad, and Avalanche came in with silly grins on their faces, holding nothing in their hands, except a camera and 20 rolls of films. Mystique and Creed came in about 20 minutes later with looks of satisfaction on their faces and a strong smell of liquor on their breath. Emma came in last, she walked gracefully over to the others, sat down on Magneto's bed, and helped herself to the mini bar that was in his fridge.

Magneto glared at Emma, "Put that back, Frost. This is a time for serious business not pleasure."

"I know how to handle my liquor, Magnus, there's no need to fret."

"There is when it comes to my bill. You're not the one paying for his room, Emma, now put that back."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes and placed the small bottle back in the fridge.

"So, what's so important that you had ta interrupt our fun?" asked Creed.

Magneto smiled and said, "It's time to search for the power that we have been looking for my Brother Hood. The power that will grant us mutant domination and not even Charles and his precious X-Men can do anything to stop us."

Everyone in the room smiled widely, except Emma, who was skeptical of this so called power.

Magneto noticed this and confronted her, "Are you not pleased with my plan, Ms Frost?"

"It's no that I'm not pleased, Magnus, I'm just not convinced we will be able to obtain this so called power that you keep talking about without the X-Men showing up just in time to stop us. We haven't exactly had a lucky streak you know."

"But I've told you, Frost, that the X-Men won't even know what we're after, because-"

"Because it has magical properties and not even Cerebro can detect it. I know. But there are members of the X-Men that have knowledge about magical items and their properties. The X-Men are smart enough to go search for the items, even if it's not real, just to keep people like us from getting to them."

"Emma, you are just being paranoid."

"Better to be paranoid than careless."

"Just ignore her, Magneto." interjected Mystique, "She's just scared that we might end up dead like her Hellions."

"Shut up, Raven! You know nothing about what happened that day." Emma hissed.

"I know more than you think, Emma."

"Enough!" Magneto had had enough, "We have no time to waste listening to you two hen peck each other. We must get the power and we must do it now while time is in our favor. Now, Emma. Are you with us or would you rather stay behind and not receive any of the glory?"

"As much as I hate to say it… I'm in."

"Good."

"Where is this power exactly?" asked Mystique.

"It's here in New Orleans. The Guild of Thieves have and tonight… We're going to take it."


End file.
